Vithmiris Kartk'daaikrokk
Overview The Vithmiris Kartk'daaikrokk (Vithmiris Consciousness) is dominated by the Vithmiri race. The Vithmiri are a reptilian race hailing from the harsh desert moon, Kuesur'a'ruvou (translate literally to "Daughter of Love". Kuesur'a'ruvou orbits the planet Ruvou, third planet from the star Phrouku. Despite the harshness of their home moon, the Vithmiri didn't remain a slave to primal tendencies and tribal natures. The Vithmiri are intelligent creatures with a great sense of pride and honor. Their intelligence varies from creature to creature of course, but generally, on the old human IQ scale, the average lowest-median Vithmiri would score around 115. In addition, the Vithmiri often augment themselves with useful implants and mechanical parts. The most recent census reports 93% of eligible Vithmiri have been augmented in some way. Planetary Alignment Star: Phrouku (Pride) 1st Planet: Lassan (Sorrow; No moons) 2nd Planet: Auhrd (Beauty; 1 recognized moon) 3rd Planet: Ruvou (love; One of two celestial bodies in Phrouku known to be capable of supporting complex; 1 recognized moon which is the birthplace of the Vithmiri) 4th Planet: Qarargr (Strength; 2 recognized moons) 5th Planet: Isuhr (Hubris; Largest planet; Gas giant; 3 recognized moons) 6th Planet: Uhhmukurd (Humility; Large ice planet; 1 recognized moon) Government The Vithmiri have organized themselves into a moon-wide government organization. By Human standards, their government would be considered a Geniocracy (Pimaaksaka). Meaning, the government is elected based on their capacity to meet a certain minimal criterion of problem-solving or creative intelligence. Geniocracy's criticism of normal democracy is that the institutions of democracy become more concerned with appealing to popular consensus through emotive issues than they are in making long-term critical decisions, especially those that may involve issues not immediately relevant to the electorate. Military The Vithmiri government has heavily invested in defensive technology. The current mind-set in the VC is one of caution and reservation rather than xenophilia or active aggression. With this in mind, the Vithmiri strive to create top-quality shields, point-defense systems, and stationary defense structures. However, offensive capabilities are not lacking. The Vithmiri rely upon mechanical and robotic warfare. For example, nearly 65% of all infantry units have been equipped with Ohreae'trhourrs (Courage Shells), which are armored exosuits designed to provide superb protection to its user and to increase physical abilities. Notable Military Inventions/Innovations Ohreae'trhourr -''' Or Courage Shells, provide superb protection and enhanced physical abilities to their wearers. Ohreae'trhourrs are equipped with jump jets allowing users to propel themselves nearly 36 feet, three times the suit's height, above where they are standing. The suits have enough power in them to be operable for six hours without the reloading of their power core. One of the main drawbacks of the exosuit would be its vulnerability to EMP attack. Luckily, the suits are designed with an emergency evacuation protocol preventing the operator from being immobilized inside the suit. '''Spacefaring Navy For the time being, all space craft are under state control. This includes non-combat role starships such as colony ships and diplomacy ships. However, non-government entities are permitted to buy licenses for private ships. Though no ships are allowed to exceed the size of a freighter. Ship Clases Veumaar - Colony ship Nadsuurras - Destroyer Ssiauras - Cruiser Drouudduokh - Dreadnought Gourvarra - Corvette Dattgithip - Battleship Fleets 1st Phrouku Flotilla (6 Destroyers, 4 Cruisers, 12 Corvettes, 1 Battleship) 2nd Phrouku Flotilla (6 Destroyers, 4 Cruisers, 12 Corvettes, 1 Battleship) 3rd Phrouku Flotilla (6 Destroyers, 4 Cruisers, 12 Corvettes, 1 Battleship) 1st Patrol Squadron (2 Destroyers and 4 Corvettes) 2nd Patrol Squadron (2 Destroyers and 4 Corvettes) 3rd Patrol Squadron (2 Destroyers and 4 Corvettes) 4th Patrol Squadron (2 Destroyers and 4 Corvettes) 5th Patrol Squadron (2 Destroyers and 4 Corvettes) Major Installations Kuesur'a'ruvou Orbital Shipyard - Only ship building facility in Vithmiri space. Orbits the home-moon, Kuesur'a'ruvou. Qarargr Orbital Station - A supply and command station in orbit of the planet Qarargr. Directs government and civilian operations in the planet's area of influence. 'Outer System Communication Relay -' A series of a dozen small, automated stations ringing Phrouku outer reaches. The stations are meant to detect alien vessels or communications prior to them reaching the system. Its Command and Control facility is on Kuesur'a'ruvou. 'Isuhr Orbital Research Station -' A station charged with the study of the gas giant, Isuhr, in the Phrouku system. The Nourn The Nourn are a race of humanoid creatures that co-evolved with the Vithmiris. Generally, the Nourn are of lower intelligence, which prompted ancient Vithmiri peoples to care for and manipulate the Nourn. For thousands of years, the Nourn have served the Vithmiri as soldiers, builders, and a myriad of other jobs involving serious physical labor, something the Vithmiris don't particularly excel at. In exchange, the Vithmiri have ensure the Nourn survival and advancement. Gallery VC1.jpg|Vithmiris Nourn.jpg|Nourn K7 Han.jpg| Category:SAP3